Blaise & Pansy
by Scila
Summary: Drabbles e ficlets sobre Blaise e Pansy juntos ou separados . Inspirada no Projeto Partner's Reborn da sessao BP do 6v.
1. Meu reflexo é seu reflexo

**Meu reflexo é seu reflexo**

Item: Espelho

* * *

Ele olhava no espelho e não tinha reflexo.

Ela olhava no espelho e não se via.

Quem ele era, senão apenas um entre tantos? Mais uma gravata verde, mais um uniforme desconfortável ambulante. Será que realmente existia? Não pela primeira vez, se perguntava quem ele deveria ser, mas também quem ele _queria _ser? Poderia ser todos, mas acabava sendo nenhum.

Quem ela era, se não toda e qualquer garota? A ciumenta, a invejosa, a romântica, a poderosa, a tímida e a fogosa. Era todas e mais uma. Era todas e nenhuma. Medrosa e facilmente decepcionada, ela não queria ver quem realmente era.

Ele levantava o espelho para ela, abria um sorriso irritante, e a obrigava a ver aquela espinha escondida, aquela falha na maquilagem, aquele garoto indo embora atrás do ombro dela.

Frente ao espelho, ela ajeitava a gravata verde dele e comentava o quanto comum ele era usando aquela cor. Jogava a gravata longe e o lembrava: ele era mais do que uma cor. Ele tinha um nome, uma mãe, uma historia e, o mais importante, tinha amigos.

Ele era ninguém e ela era todas. Mas, no fundo, eram apenas Blaise e Pansy. E isso bastava.


	2. Nós dançamos

**Nós dançamos**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela tem as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Draco, mas é comigo que ela dança.

No café, quando critico a quantidade de bolo que ela come.

Durante as aulas, quando ela me acotovela e me passa um bilhete, comentando sobre o último segredo de Daphne.

No almoço, quando trocamos sorrisos, sabendo exatamente a piada sem nem mesmo dizer em voz alta.

Quando brigamos, soltamos faíscas. Quando rimos, brilhamos.

Com uma mão pego a mão dela, a outra coloco em sua cintura. É o Baile de Inverno e Draco perdeu o interesse.

Ela está rindo de algum vestido horrível. Eu acompanho o ritmo da música, satisfeito em aproveitar o momento.

Somos o par mais bonito da pista, ela diz. Somos superiores a todos, ela ri.

Porque quando nós dançamos, e sempre dançamos, somos espetaculares.


	3. Dia dos Mortos

**Dia dos Mortos**

**

* * *

**

**Tema:** Morte

**Item:** Luto & Álcool

**

* * *

  
**

Ninguém imaginou que um dia Sra. Zabini-Marcus-Orton-Lafleur-Kawashi-Novartes partisse antes de um dos seus vários maridos. Depois de enterrar tantos homens, de tantas formas e circunstâncias, era difícil imaginá-la dentro de um caixão, ao invés de parada ao seu lado.  
Ela tinha sido uma mulher feroz. Uma força da natureza, alguém grande demais para simplesmente se esvair do mundo tão cedo. Tão rápido.  
Pansy ainda não entendia como algo assim poderia ter acontecido. Estava perdida. Como se um golpe tivesse a roubado de todo o ar de seus pulmões. Não sabia o que fazer.  
Não sabia como consolá-lo.  
Blaise não falava muito dela. Costumava dizer que ela tinha tantos sobrenomes que ele era incapaz de conhecer quem sua mãe realmente era. E não havia razão para falar sobre algo que ele não compreendia.  
Ele sempre pareceu tão independente, tão satisfeito em sua solidão. Alguém acostumado a ser colocado de lado, contente em passar o tempo sozinho, sem sentar no colo da mãe ou pedir ajuda com uma lição.  
Mas como ele poderia ser diferente?  
Mulheres como a mãe dele, Pansy concluiu, eram indomáveis demais. Inquietas demais. Nada as prendiam num lugar só, a um homem só. Não conseguiam deixar-se amar por muito tempo.  
Nem mesmo um filho.  
O funeral estava lotado. A mulher havia sido como uma chama eterna, seu carisma e presença magnética atraindo pessoas como mariposas buscando calor.  
Mariposas sempre acabam queimadas.  
Muitos choravam. Corações partidos pela morte ou pelo abandono.  
Blaise não.  
Terno preto riscado. Gravata cinza. Rosto seco e expressão desinteressada. Estava em luto ou indo a uma reunião de negócios?  
Queria ficar perto dele e apoiá-lo, mas reconhecia quando alguém erguia uma muralha protetora. As pessoas costumavam fazer isso com ela, afinal, não fazia o tipo empático e sensível.  
Manteve-se distante durante o velório e o funeral. Pegou-se imaginando se a mãe dele não era tão, se não mais, sozinha que ele. Ela amara vários homens, mas todos se foram antes dela. Era possível que ela nunca se importara com eles, possível até que fosse parcialmente responsável pelos curtos casamentos.  
Mas também era possível que os amasse e, a cada morte, parte dela tivesse se esvaído.  
De repente, Pansy sentiu-se muito sozinha.  
Olhou para as mãos cobertas por luvas pretas. Sabia que abaixo do couro não havia anel. Não havia ninguém a esperando em casa. Talvez tivesse mais em comum com a defunta do que imaginava.  
O caixão desceu devagar e terra preencheu a abertura, enterrando para sempre uma grande mulher, mas uma péssima mãe.  
Buscou por Blaise em meio a tantos ternos e vestidos pretos.  
Sentia falta dele. Tinham se distanciado desde Hogwarts. Passou muito tempo amarga com a própria vida e querendo evitar os erros da adolescência. Tivera tanta certeza e colocara tanta esperança num amor infantil que, agora, não conseguia encarar os antigos amigos sem lembrar da menina tola que tinha sido.  
Mas, mesmo assim, sentia falta da amizade fácil que os dois tinham dividido. Uma pena que ele não parecia compartilhar a saudade.  
Pansy, no entanto, raramente deixava algo tão pequeno como a opinião dos outros impedir seus desejos.  
Esperou até que a cerimônia terminasse e as pessoas fossem embora para se aproximar.  
- Oi. Como você está?  
- Com uma dor de cabeça que você nem imagina.  
Abriu um sorriso. Abalado ou não pela morte da mãe, Blaise Zabini usava luto como alguém usa uma armadura protetora.  
- Sinto muito pela sua perda.  
- Todos falam a mesma coisa. Me diga algo que eu já não sei.  
Pansy levantou uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Senti sua falta. Serve?  
Ele riu, descruzando os braços e lhe dando um abraço curto.  
- É um começo. Obrigado por ter vindo.  
- Mínimo que podia fazer.  
- E o máximo?  
Sorriu com um toque de malícia e tirou do bolso uma garrafa pequena de firewhiskey.  
- Que tal ficar bêbado para começar?  
Ele tirou outra do próprio bolso, quase idêntica.  
- Quem disse que eu já não estou?  
Riram juntos, como nos bons e velhos tempos. Em poucos minutos estavam sentados na grama, debaixo de uma árvore, perto da lápide da falecida. O álcool nas garrafas só foi suficiente para deixá-los um pouco alegres. E Blaise, quando alegre, ficava filosófico.  
- Toda essa gente... Eles não conheciam ela de verdade. O que é hilário porque eles acham que conheciam. "Ela era boa demais para morrer tão jovem". Como você sabe, exatamente? Ela te deu jóias uma vez e isso a faz boa? E dai?  
Pansy deu um gole curto, deixando que ele continuasse com seu discurso inflamado.  
- Bando de bajuladores. E o pior que eu sei que ela acharia magnifico ter tanta gente assim no funeral. "Veja quantos amigos eu tenho, filho. Ninguém é uma ilha. Onde estão os seus?"  
Blaise respirou fundo e terminou a garrafa, enquanto Pansy sorria com a cena.  
- Eis uma delas aqui. Ao seu lado – arriscou, batendo de leve o ombro contra o dele.  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Jogou a garrafa longe, na grama e virou-se para ela.  
- Somos amigos? Estranho. Não estava sabendo.  
- Não seja cruel.  
- Eu sempre sou cruel.  
- Não comigo. Mas eu te perdoo. Hoje você tem direito.  
Apenas recebeu uma risada forçada de resposta. A verdade que não esperava declarações de amizades dele, mas queria insistir no ponto de qualquer forma.  
Deixaram um silêncio incomodo reinar, a atmosfera pesada do cemitério como única companhia. Ela queria falar muito, sobre seu exílio pessoal, sobre a solidão por escolha dele. Sobre o fato que eram, sim, amigos mesmo depois de Draco, Hogwarts e a guerra. Ele, eterno solitário, ela, incapaz de se encaixar no mundo que já não a queria mais.  
Suspirou.  
- Sabe, eu realmente senti sua falta – tentou séria e com o máximo de sinceridade que conseguia, colocando uma mão sob a dele.  
Pela primeira vez no dia, ele abriu um sorriso genuíno.  
- Eu sei.  
Bufou e bateu de novo de leve contra o ombro dele.  
- Só isso?  
Blaise sorriu mais ainda, se colocando em cima dela, seus narizes quase tocando. Devagar se aproximou e, prevendo sua intenção, Pansy fechou os olhos. Expectativa acelerando seu coração.  
Segurou a respiração... Mas o beijo não veio.  
Abriu os olhos, quase furiosa com a decepção.  
- O que houve? – questionou em um tom irritado e impaciente. – Vai ou não vai me...  
Ele a calou com o tão esperado beijo. Teve gosto de firewhiskey, que era no momento o melhor sabor do universo.  
- Não somos amigos, Pansy.  
Finalmente, ela concordou com ele.


	4. I love u

I love u

Era uma vez, uma vez que eles brigaram. Por um motivo bobo que fugiu à memória. Ela fez bico, ele revirou os olhos e não trocaram uma palavra sequer em dias.

O voto de silêncio no começo era uma forma de mostrar irritação, mas logo se tornou, de uma forma, divertido. A briga se esvaiu e em seu lugar vieram gestos simples que diziam muito. Os dois queriam se desculpar, mas nenhum queria admitir primeiro em voz alta.

Abrir uma porta para ela agora era um sinal de paz. Fazer a gravata dele era um modo de dizer que ela não estava tão brava como antes. Um jantar à luz de velas era um "talvez eu estava errado" dele. Abraçá-lo na cama, esquentando ambos, era o jeito dela dizer "talvez eu também estava errada".

Havia um certo orgulho em conseguir manter uma relação sem precisar murmurar uma palavra sequer. Quantos casais poderiam afirmar com total certeza que se entendiam tão bem assim?

Anos de pratica e amizade tornaram a leitura silenciosa um do outro algo automático. Ela entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com uma sobrancelha levantada e o mistério do que ela sentia era fácil de resolver quando ele sabia o que significava uma sacola cheia de roupas e pares de sapatos novos. Palavras eram um acessório, frases um complemento e discursos românticos apenas luxo.

Mas o tempo passou e a saudade da voz melodiosa de Blaise e da risada viva de Pansy foi grande demais. Não que iriam admitir tão cedo. Olhares de esgueira, um meio sorriso aqui e ali eram as únicas admissões da possibilidade de que o voto de silêncio terminaria.

Não eram os únicos que queriam a volta da normalidade, o círculo de amizade que cultivavam também estava cansado da teimosia de ambos. Nada terminava uma noite de bebidas tão rápido quanto duas pessoas em silêncio mórbido.

Enfim, uma semana depois do inicio do exercício em paciência, Pansy decidiu que dar o braço a torcer e deixou um recado na geladeira.

A mensagem era: "desculpa. eu coração você".

Ele leu, sorriu e selou as pazes com um beijo longo em seus lábios.

Só então perceberam que não tinham dito uma palavra sequer em voz alta.


	5. Chama

**Chama**

**

* * *

**

Encontro Blaise deitado no sofá, pernas para o alto e livro no rosto. Considero minhas opções: por um lado é tentador acordá-lo e utilizar melhor o espaço do sofá. Por outro, é interessante imaginar-me aconchegada em seu corpo, cabeça em seu peito e olhos fechados sem preocupações.

Decido juntar-me a ele, procurando um espaço confortável para nós dois. Minha perna se encaixa na dele e passo minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, o abraçando com cuidado. Ao encostar minha cabeça em seu peito, fecho os olhos e sinto a respiração calma dele.

Quando estou prestes a cair no sono, embalada pelo movimento do peito dele, sinto sua mão em minhas costas. Levanto o rosto e o encaro, olhos bem abertos agora e livro descartado no chão.

- Não sou seu travesseiro, sabe.

Abro um sorriso irônico e dou peteleco de leve em seu nariz, mas não respondo. Não estou com vontade de falar. E, claro, Blaise sendo Blaise, ele notou a falta de uma resposta ácida.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

O tom impaciente me irritou. Não era como seu corresse até ele com meus problemas toda hora. Levantei do sofá, dei as costas a ele e comecei andar devagar pela sala. Senti seus olhos me observarem enquanto caminhava e passava a mão nos móveis. Cheguei perto da escrivaninha e meus dedos pararam num isqueiro antigo, prata e com Z gravado. Comecei a brincar com ele, acedendo e apagando o fogo.

Ouvi Blaise se alinhar no sofá e soltar um suspiro, mas continuei me distraindo com a chama em minhas mãos. Não sou de filosofar, isso é coisa para quem tem espinhas e kilos a mais, porém, o fato que eu conseguia apagar o fogo com um simples clique e acendê-lo tão rapidamente me fez pensar em Blaise. Ele tinha uma habilidade irritante de inesperadamente e subitamente ficar frio, me julgando não digna de suas atenções.

Mas a chama voltava, cedo ou tarde. E, em alguns aspectos, eu que a controlava.

Praticamente ouvindo meus devaneios, Blaise levantou do sofá e se aproximou de mim, tirando o isqueiro das minhas mãos e o colocando gentilmente de volta em seu lugar.

- Não vai falar? – ele perguntou com sua voz aveludada.

Fiz bico. Ele teria que fazer melhor para recuperar meu bom humor. Conhecendo-me bem, ele se esforçou. Devagar colocou uma mão em minha cintura, enquanto a outra subia lentamente do meu braço até meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos quando ele afastou meus cabelos dos ombros e tocou de leve a pele com seus lábios.

- E agora?

Sorri, mas segurei a língua. Ele precisava trabalhar mais.

Agora a mão dele estava em minha barriga, debaixo de minha blusa seus dedos arrepiaram minha pele. Meu pescoço já não era mais seu objetivo e agora sua boca beijou suavemente minha orelha, acelerando meus batimentos.

- Você vai ter que me contar alguma hora, Pansy.

Balancei a cabeça. Peguei a mão dele que explorava minha barriga e a afastei, virei e fiquei de frente com ele, encarando seus olhos de um âmbar profundo. Segurei o rosto dele com minhas duas mãos e o beijei com intensidade, o obrigando a abrir a boca por completo. Ele gostava das coisas lentas, demorava o quanto quisesse, sua arte era a sedução. Eu não gostava de esperar, preferia ir logo para a parte boa.

O pior? Nenhum dos dois chegava num acordo.

- Está tentando desviar o assunto – Blaise insistiu, impedindo que eu o beijasse de novo.

Revirei os olhos, peguei o isqueiro de novo e voltei até o sofá, praticamente me jogando nele. Blaise me seguiu, sentando ao meu lado com cuidado. Notei finalmente: ele estava realmente preocupado. Eu sabia que estava sendo injusta com ele, segurando a informação até quando fosse conveniente, mas eu estava com medo. Estava ansiosa e suando frio. Joguei o isqueiro para cima, o pegando logo depois. Continuei o movimento, sem olhar para Blaise.

- Ei, Pansy... Estou falando com você – mantive meus olhos fixos no objeto. – Pansy, olhe para mim.

Ele pegou de leve meu queixo e obrigou-me a encará-lo. Respirei fundo, sentindo meu estomago revirar de nervoso. Decidi que era hora.

- Casa comigo.

A reação foi uma sobrancelha levantada, seguida de uma risada curta. Irritada, levantei bruscamente, dando-lhe as costas. Senti minhas bochechas quentes. Segurava agora o isqueiro com força. Humilhação não era palavra forte o bastante para descrever o que eu sentia.

Senti arrepios quando as mãos dele passaram por meus braços e me abraçaram. Nenhum beijo iria diminuir minha vergonha ou irritação.

- É claro que caso. Você nem precisa perguntar.

Ri e levantei o rosto, enquanto ele abaixou o dele, nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Não foi uma pergunta.

O isqueiro caiu da minha mão e a chama que se acendeu nada tinha a ver com ele.


	6. Trem

**Trem**

**

* * *

**

Estavam sozinhos num dos vagões do Expresso de Hogwarts, Draco havia acabado de sair com Crabbe e Goyle ao lado atrás de Potter, em mais uma tentativa de provocá-lo e vencer. Pansy e Blaise já sabiam o resultado e seria mais um fracasso. Ao invés de se preocuparem com o eventual estado dele ao retornar, Blaise estava mais interessado em pensar no que faria assim que chegasse a casa e começasse oficialmente suas férias.  
- Aonde você vai dessa vez?  
- Nenhum lugar. Minha mãe vai para Itália, se ainda estiver colada naquele chefe de Nápoli. Muito quente para mim.  
- Quente? - ela revirou os olhos. - O que há com você e o frio?  
- Que posso dizer? As roupas de inverno caem melhor em mim.  
- Tudo cai bem em você, e você sabe.  
Ele soltou uma risada curta, enquanto ela colocava os pés em cima do banco dele. Estavam frente a frente e o balançar do trem provavelmente a estava deixando, como sempre, sonolenta.  
- Venha comigo para a França.  
- O calor lá é insuportável nessa época do ano... E, além disso: turistas.  
- Deixe de ser tão chato. Que tal então, Suíça?  
- Turistas.  
- Alemanha.  
- Já conheço tudo lá.  
- Portugal.  
- Tédio.  
- Espanha?  
- Homens demais atrás de você.  
- Então tá. Vá viajar pra outro lugar sem mim.  
- Por que precisamos viajar?  
- Porque é férias e eu quero viajar.  
- Porque não fica exatamente onde está e me faz companhia.  
Ela bufou, mas assentiu. Blaise sabia que ele era mais importante que França, Suíça, Itália ou todo o resto da Europa juntas.


	7. Natal nos Zabini

**Natal nos Zabini**

A primeira vez que Pansy fica bêbeda é com vinho e ela tem 15 anos. É Natal e a melhor maneira de comemorar é visitando os Zabini. A festa que a mãe de Blaise organiza é digna de lendas. Decoração até o teto, cantores profissionais, danças típicas, uma mesa de jantar maior do que o Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

Mas é claro o grupo de amigos dela está pouco se lixando com anjos flutuantes ou bolo de natal de dois metros de altura. Na primeira oportunidade Blaise rouba cinco garrafas de champanhe e vinho das cozinhas e leva todos para o jardim, num gazebo distante das luzes e cantoria da festa.

Pansy não é de beber. Não gosta de perder o controle na frente dos outros e sua mãe sempre lhe disse que não é coisa de damas. Mas aquele Natal foi uma exceção.

Draco não está com eles. Os Malfoy estão oficialmente expulsos do exclusivo círculo social das famílias puro-sangue. Ninguém tem interesse em manter amizade com a esposa e filho de um Comensal preso, principalmente quando o Ministério da Magia está no cangote de todos, procurando uma desculpa para prendê-los por apoiar Voldemort.

Blaise sabe que ela está triste. Isso a irrita muito porque odeia ser previsível. Mas é inevitável porque ele a conhece tão bem então ela tenta ignorar. E o faz através de várias e várias taças de vinho.

Ela gosta mais de vinho do que qualquer outra bebida. Ela se vê no líquido, uma metáfora que a diverte. Ela é como vinho: doce, amarga e melhor suportada em pequenas doses se não te traz uma dor de cabeça imensa.

É mais de quatro da manhã. Nott já está caindo de sono no ombro de Dapnhe, ou pelo menos fingindo para poder olhar os seios dela de perto. Goyle já ronca no gramado ao lado de Crabbe que está vomitando a cada cinco minutos.

Basicamente, de conscientes sobraram apenas ela e Blaise.

- Eu aposto mil galões que consigo durar mais tempo que você – ela o provoca, rindo.

- E eu te aconselharia a repensar a aposta, novata. Essa é sua primeira bebedeira, quer competir mesmo com o recordista?

- Claro que sim. É melhor se preparar, chegou uma nova campeã aqui.

Ele ri e se aproxima dela. Sentados nos degraus do gazebo, ombro a ombro, ela se pergunta como nunca reparara o quanto charmoso ele era. E o que era aquele perfume? Podia se imaginar nos braços dele, apenas sentindo aquela fragrância por toda a eternidade.

- Não deixe ele estragar o seu Natal, Pansy.

- Quem? O quê? – pergunta, distraída.

- Draco.

- Ah, tarde demais para isso, acho.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Eu sei. Mas posso sentir, sabe?

- O que?

Suspira e toma mais um gole de vinho, deixando a sensação ardida queimar a garganta.

- Que ele e eu terminamos.

Ele não diz nada, deixando Pansy curiosa. Blaise nunca comentou muito sobre o namoro dela com Draco. Parte porque o namoro sempre foi algo que existiu, desde que podiam se lembrar, desde que amizade tinha começado, Draco e Pansy estiveram juntos. Mas por isso mesmo, acha que ele deveria comentar algo quando ela anuncia, em alto bom tom, que o casal que sempre existiu ia terminar. Para ela, a notícia era chocante! Como ele podia aceitar naturalmente?

- Não vai falar nada? Draco e eu terminamos. Ou, pelo menos, vamos terminar logo.

- Ótimo.

E então ele a beija e Pansy se esquece de Draco. De tudo.

Infelizmente, no outro dia, ela também se esquece do beijo e Blaise supõe que é melhor assim. Pansy em grandes doses pode causar dor de cabeça.


	8. Traidor e Traído

**Traidor e Traído**

A primeira traição que Pansy sofreu foi aos cinco anos de idade no Natal, quando ganhou um vestido floreado verde ao invés do babado rosa que queria. Pequena diferença, nada de mais, correto? Errado. Errado porque sua mãe especificamente prometera o rosa babado. Mas no fim tinha sido mentira - porque sua mãe achava o rosa ridículo e acabou comprando o verde qualquer jeito.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Pansy sentiu-se traída - mas não seria a última.

A primeira vez que Draco entendeu o que era ser um traidor foi quando seu pai explicou a diferença entre um Malfoy e um Weasley. Mas por mais que prometeu para si mesmo jamais ser um traidor de sangue, Draco acabou traindo mesmo assim - de formas pequenas. Nunca abertamente ou propositalmente, mas constantemente: a falta de interesse em seus amigos, o ressentimento contra seu pai, o modo como fingia que gostava de Pansy quando realmente não estava apaixonado.

Aquelas pequenas traições apenas serviram para alimentar a maior e mais terrível de todas.

Gina não estava acostumada a traições, ela não as cometia ou era traída. Sua família prezava a honestidade, certas vezes a ponto de serem brutais, e qualquer segredo logo era descoberto de qualquer forma. Então quando seu irmão Percy traiu a família escolhendo ficar ao lado do Ministro da Magia, Gina ficou furiosa e prometeu jamais fazer algo assim com pessoas que amasse.

Mas não foi tão simples assim.

Blaise nunca soube como era ser traído ou trair alguém. Geralmente, ele não gostava de se aproximar o suficiente de uma pessoa para causar ou sofrer tal dano. Mas ele tinha o hábito de observar as coisas e, algumas delas, eram as traições que as pessoas cometiam e as mentiras que elas usavam para justificar. Em nenhum momento houve interesse em ajudar ou criticar as partes afetadas.

Até o dia que ele observou Pansy e Draco.

Não foi planejado, não foi combinado, mas aconteceu. A festa rapidamente foi de encontro amigável para alcoolismo e crises de identidade. Acusações foram gritadas, insultos trocados e até ameaças físicas (da parte de Gina e Pansy), mas no fim o inevitável foi impossível de negar. Pansy mais uma vez fora traída. Draco finalmente traiu com plena e completa consciência. Gina quebrou a própria promessa e traiu sua família e marido.

E Blaise?

Blaise finalmente se envolveu com alguém. Finalmente deixou Pansy se aproximar ao abraçá-la e confortá-la. Fez as mesmas promessas que Draco e Gina: de que nunca iria trair seus princípios e a quem ele amava. Mas nada o protegeria de ser traído. Ele se perguntou, depois, quando seria a vez dele sentir o gosto amargo da traição e como era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Não era à toa que ele estava, pela primeira vez em sua vida, completamente apavorado.


	9. Poema Épico do Girasol

**Poema Épico do Girasol**

Eu realmente nunca percebi que estava apaixonado simplesmente por falta de atenção. Não era algo que parecesse muito importante na minha vida, afinal esteve sempre lá, no canto do meu coração, na esquina da minha mente. Então você tem que me perdoar por não perceber antes. Minhas outras qualidades, espero, vão mais que suprir essa pequena, e, realmente, esquecível falha.

Entenda que não foi para me fazer de díficil ou alimentar a minha reputação de solitário misterioso - que tanto atraí garotas. Não. Foi simplesmente falta de atenção - sol nos meus olhos, o brilho me impedindo de enxergar.

Mas o mundo gira. A roda da fortuna gira. E em algum momento ela tem que parar e virar tudo pelo contrário. O que era alto, vira baixo, o que era sem importância se torna a coisa mais importante de todas.

Você não era importante para mim. É, eu admito. Não era. Eu poderia passar meses sem te ver ou pensar em seus cabelos ou rosto. Não fazia falta, não trazia desejo. Fazia parte da minha rotina, como um sapato velho e confortável - eu tinha certeza que você sempre estaria lá, enconstada na minha porta, debaixo da minha cama, só me esperando.

Fomos amigos por muito tempo. Amigos distantes, ligados apenas por uma velha aliança familiar e um Chapéu Seletor, que prendeu ainda mais firme a faixa vermelha invisível do estino que acabou nos prendendo.

Você gostava de rosas. De unicórnios e princesas em castelos. Preferia a solidão entre falsos amigos à admitir verdadeira solidão. Eu preferia girassóis. Corridas de cavalo e cavernas escuras cheias de tesouros. Não tinhamos uma única coisa em comum. E fingir o contrário era desnecessário.

Vê, então, como eu posso nunca ter percebido que te amava? Seria contra minha própria natureza enxergar o impossível - entender o ilógico. Que culpa tenho eu de não aceitar a loucura que nunca se revelou para mim?

A clareza que tenho agora veio depois de anos - anos encarando o sol e fugindo das sombras até finalmente descer os olhos para o campo e ver o campo de girassóis. Você está me esperando, com a cesta em mãos e a promessa de champanhe e morangos.

É nesse exato momento que eu sei, com toda a certeza que só eu sou capaz de ter, que estou apaixonado por você, Pansy. E que eu sempre estive, de um jeito ou de outro. Não, não daquele modo romântico que você provavelmente preferiria.

Você é parte da minha vida, e sempre foi. Somos família e não vejo outra pessoa que poderia mais me ajudar, me criar, me amar, que você. Fomos irmãos, fomos amigos, fomos primos distantes, tivemos todas as fases que um relacionamento platônico poderia ter. Mas nunca foi suficiente, não é?

Foi sua idéia, claro, de sair de casa e fazer um piquenique. Coisa boba que pouco me atraí - prefiro ler um bom livro com a sua cabeça no meu colo, mas não, não é suficientemente _romântico_ ou _sentimental _ para você.

E como só sobrou eu e mais ninguém para tolerar seus humores e pedidos esquisitos e melodramáticos, eu aceito, eu vou. Aqui estamos.

Sozinhos. Eu e você. Sozinhos. Sim, porque sobrou nós de todos os outros amigos. Talvez o motivo disso é que você ficou para trás - imatura, despreparada para uma vida sem privilégios baseados em apenas sangue. Quando a guerra terminou, seus sonhos vazios também foram junto com Draco Malfoy e suas amigas fúteis da Sonserina. Eles não tinham mais interesse em reafirmar a sua superioridade para você, Pansy. E sempre a insegura, você correu atrás de algo familiar e antigo - eu.

Eu também fiquei para trás, por falta de interesse, e, agora eu vejo, por sua causa. Somos ricos, futéis, desinteressados em politica, preocupados mais em gastar nossa herança tentando nos convencer que somos mais do que sombras nessa vida. Besteira inútil, mas pelo menos estamos juntos nessa.

Eu e você. Sozinhos no campo de girassóis, tentando parecer contentes em comer no chão, cheio de formigas, no desconforto da terra, sujando seu vestido rosa floreado e meu terno mais caro que um vassoura esportiva. Mas aqui estamos, e enquanto você se lambuza com morangos, eu considero tudo isso.

Talvez seja o sol queimando meus miolos, a luz brilhando, a falta de sombra, mas esse encontro está criando expectativas e vontades que eu antes nunca tinha considerado. Eu passo uma mão na sua cintura e você não fica surpresa. Eu ponho meu queixo no seu ombro e você não se contrai. Eu fecho os olhos enquanto você conta uma história estúpida e eu não ligo em ouvi-la. Você me dá um morango na boca e, de repente, o morango está muito mais saboroso que o esperado. Somos loucos, eu digo, loucos em passar o dia num campo de girassóis, com insetos e outros perigos da natureza, você ri disso, porque você sempre me acha tão tolo quanto eu acho você tola.

Fazemos um belo par de tolos, então.

É clichê, estar aqui num piquenique com você, percebendo que amizade já não descreve o que somos e que eu quero mais do que isso, muito mais. Por que temos que ser um clichê tão estúpido, Pansy? É só isso que somos? Fico com raiva então, porque a frustração com a minha própria idiotice é grande demais. Meu humor logo afeta o seu e brigamos.

A chuva nos faz parar. Entre gritos e acusações não percebemos que o sol foi encoberto por nuvens cinzas. Os pingos d'agua nem foram percebidos até que era tarde demais e estavámos ensopados. Peguei sua mão e saimos correndo para uma árvore próxima.

Quando chegamos lá, tinhamos caído em risos. Encarei então o seu rosto molhado e coloquei uma mão em sua bochecha, rindo. Você parou de rir. Ficou vermelha, desviou o olhar, fez sinal de que estava prestes a quebrar o momento, mas eu não deixei.

Porque se eu sei uma coisa - e eu sei várias, mesmo que isso não incluísse amar você por muito tempo - é que você também nunca tinha percebido que me amava. Por todos os seus desejos românticos de principes e unicórnios rosas, você nunca deixou ninguém entrar não é mesmo?

Somos dois solitários, trancando nossos corações por trás de portas grossas, não deixando ninguém entrar - mesmo eles batendo com força, aos socos e pontapés. E quando mais nos escondemos com medo de amor, da vida, das coisas do outro lado que nos esperam, mais trancamos a porta, mais fugimos e menos pessoas tentam abri-la.

Mas eu tenho a chave, Pansy. E eu vou abrir a porta do seu coração - agora mesmo. Estava na hora de deixar para trás o medo, a incerteza, a ignorância e a insegurança.

Antes que você pudesse seguir o seu DNA, a sua história e sua rotina de fugir eu bati meus lábios contra o seus, deixando que você se derretesse entre desejo e surpresa. Provavelmente foi realmente uma surpresa incrível. Você sequer considerou essa possibilidade em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos?

Dúvido. Porque se tivesse não estaria rindo de alegria e excitação. Não é ótimo não ter mais medo? Não é ótimo enxergar aquele amor que estava escondido por todo esse tempo? Eu estou contente. E você?

Você está rindo de mim. Não comigo, eu percebo.

Ao visto estava tudo na minha cabeça. Tudo imaginado. Você nunca considerou a possibilidade não por falta de atenção, mas por falta de interesse! É isso? É essa a verdade?

Porque se for, por favor já esclareca, já coloque tudo em pratos limpos aqui e agora. Eu obrigo você explicar, porque, realmente, o que mais posso fazer? A pior coisa seria mostrar meu desespero nessa hora.

Eu espero a resposta como um homem preso espera seu enforcamento. É doloroso e tudo que eu pensei até agora, com tanta seriedade e convicção, me parece tolo, rídiculo, impossível. Afinal, de nada adianta perceber que eu te amava se você não retribui o sentimento. Apenas patético.

A espera é uma tortura e eu só consigo observar em silêncio você tentar formar palavras suaves o suficiente para não me machucar. Seria engraçado vê-la tâo hesitante se não fosse tão horrível.

Finalmente a resposta vem. Você não estava rindo do que eu sentia... Não. Tipicamente Pansy, você estava rindo de como Blaise, o sério, o anti-romance, o solitário, tinha a beijado.

Aparentemente minha fama de galeantador, era apenas isso: _fama._ Minha confissão fora brega, meu beijo sem graça, minha irritação logo depois totalmente desnecessária. Segundo Pansy, eu era pior em romance do que Draco... E ele era péssimo. A graça para ela, portanto, fora a ironia: Pansy, a romântica, só se apaixonava por homens incapazes de um mínimo romance.

Foi um pouco díficil me controlar perante as boas e más notícias. A boa é que ela estava apaixonada por mim e má era que eu não tinha nenhuma habilidade em cortejar uma mulher.

Felizmente eu tenho algo que Draco não tinha: rapidez em recuperação. Minha resposta para Pansy, em baixo do céu azul que agora decorava o campo de flores, foi simples.

- Eu aprendo rápido.


	10. A Portuguesinha e o Mouro

**A Portuguesinha e o Mouro**

O castelo se erguia alto e impositor, um símbolo tanto de vitória como de derrota, grandioso mas prático ao mesmo tempo. A construção era moura, mas agora quem a controlaria seriam os portugueses. Depois de anos em domínio mouro finalmente Sintra tinha sido libertada por Dom Afonso Henriques, O Conquistador e o primeiro verdadeiro rei de Portugal. Claro que libertada era uma questão de ponto de vista, já suas tropas tomaram o castelo sem encontrar resistência.

Era, de certo modo, estranho caminhar pelo castelo e encontrar muçulmanos tranquilamente preparando seus cavalos e pertences, saindo pelo portão principal como se estivessem partindo para seus palácios de verão.

Ao chegar na torre principal, Pansy encontrou seu marido, Dom Sancho I, discutindo com um mouro de pele negra, armadura leve e um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. Enquanto Sancho rosnava e xingava, de forma nada digna ao filho do rei, o mouro parecia achar tudo muito engraçado.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para ela, o português foi embora, levando consigo seus guardas pessoais. Deixando apenas Pansy e o mouro, em silêncio. Tentou não parecer afetada pelo abandono e descaso na frente do desconhecido, seu orgulho não a deixando se abater. De qualquer forma, o mouro pareceu notar, mesmo que felizmente sem fazer comentários.

O silêncio tinha parar.

- Então você é o responsável pelo rendimento do emir?

- Ishaq ben Ali não se rendeu. Simplesmente decidiu que não tinha mais interesse nesse lugar - foi a resposta, cheia de sorrisos.

- O que, suponho, pouco tem a ver com a sua capital bárbara na África sendo conquistada?

- De certo - riu. - E você, inglesa, seu casamento também tem pouco a ver com a necessidade de aliados contra os franceses?

- Mas é claro que não. Qual o seu nome, mouro?

- Zabini.

- Italiano? Onde estão os alis e bas?

- Digamos que a ocupação muçulmana não se limitou a castelos.

Abriu um sorriso com a indireta.

- Isso faz de você italiano ou mouro?

- Isso faz de mim nenhum dos dois. E, portanto, um emissário neutro.

- No qual nenhum dos dois lados confia.

Ele soltou uma risada breve.

- Cá estamos - ela continuou. - Eu a portuguesinha, que na verdade, é inglesa e você, o mouro, que na verdade é italiano.

- Formamos um bom time.

- Ainda é cedo para afirmar tal coisa, não acha?

- Nunca é cedo para cortejar uma bela mulher.

- Bela mulher casada, se bem me lembro.

Ele se aproximou dela, sua armadura árabe brilhando.

- Comigo, você vai esquecer.


	11. Dança

**Dança**

Draco e Gina eram como o tango. Uma constante luta dramática pelo amor, por quem mandava, por que tipo de comida comer aquela noite. E como o tango, era através do conflito que surgia a química impossível de resistir, os movimentos hipnóticos que contavam uma história de um amor épico, mas dolorido, difícil. A troca de olhares, os passos calculados, mas intensos. Draco e Gina eram como tango: quente, frio, irresistível.

Blaise e Pansy eram como o foxtrot. Um passo para frente, dois rápidos para trás. Uma dança romântica, com meio sorrisos, piscadas, rodopios, mas incrivelmente charmosa. Em completa sintonia e confortáveis um com o outro, Blaise e Pansy simplesmente funcionavam. Como um casal dos filmes clássicos que Pansy sempre gostava, sorrisos e musicais onde o final é sempre feliz.


	12. Jantar

**Jantar**

Eles tentaram sair juntos uma vez. Em nome da paz do mundo mágico e amizade, etc etc.  
Pansy, a insegura, resolveu usar o vestido mais curto que tinha e os saltos mais altos. Tropeçou, caiu de boca e sua calcinha ficou a vista para metade do restaurante. Passou o resto da noite entre raiva e choro.  
Draco, o covarde, bebeu duas garrafas de vinho sozinho e começou a cantar uma serenata no meio da sobremesa sobre como ele era muito bom em Quadribol. O problema todo é que ele era um péssimo cantor. Péssimo. Do tipo que parece gato morrendo de agonia. Foram expulsos rapidamente.  
Blaise, o arrogante, passou a noite inteira entre insultos e farpas com todos - inclusive o garçom, o motorista e a família com crianças irritantes da mesa ao lado. Tentando desesperadamente parecer completamente em controle da situação.  
Gina, a normal, pediu a conta e foi dormir com uma grande dor de cabeça.  
Quando Draco perguntou o que tinha sido tão ruim no jantar, ela apenas disse: "a comida."


End file.
